Three-Way Love
by tsukamatopudding
Summary: When America gets horny right before Prussia comes over, it becomes a bro-on-bro as Prussia attempts to help his BFF relieve his feelings. No one, however, expected Canada to walk in and catch them at it. This is rated M for a reason.


**So I wrote this because I haven't really written this pairing before and I thought it would be interesting. Oh, did I mention this was a threesome? Yeah, it's America, Prussia, and Canada. If I get enough reviews, I might write another one-shot along with this one. Just a warning-this is an M-rated fic FOR A REASON. Thank you for noticing. Don't like, don't read.**

**Reviews really keep me writing, so I'd appreciate it if you check out my other fanfics, too!**

America sighed as he sat on his couch, lazily watching television. The colours flickered on the screen, dull in the sunlight streaming in through his window. It was pretty early in the morning, about eight, which was earlier than he normally got up.

Leaning his head back, his mind went to Canada, who he had topped like a hero last night. America chuckled a little, remembering how cute his little Mattie was when he was crying out his partner's name. He had slept with America afterwards, but had left a while ago to go home and shower and change. And comb his messy golden locks, which had been put in a serious disarray after he had bottomed. America sighed as perverse images of his violet-eyed lover ran through his mind like a delicious poison.

America shook his head and tried to focus on the television show he was watching. He was watching Glee, even though he would normally say a song about singing teenagers was for pussies. Mattie was really the one that had changed his taste in tv shows. He had taught America that trying new things wasn't really all that bad, and that he should try some of the things he thought were for wusses. It was so cute when Canada had lectured him on it too, with that wonderful quiet voice of his and his serious eyes. Thinking about Mattie wasn't helping him right now though.

Squirming slightly, he tried heroically to ignore the growing erection in his jeans. Another image attacked his mind anyways, and he couldn't help but moan out Canada's name as the lump in his jeans throbbed painfully with desire, aching for his sweet Canadian's tight ass.

One of his hands snuck down near his thigh and gently stroked himself. His head tossed back slightly more as he continued to stroke himself. He unzipped his jeans and slid his hand into his boxers, touching himself slightly.

A small gasp left his lips as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Ahn...Mattie!" He moaned enthusiastically.

His boxers were starting to get soaked with pre-cum and he was moaning like a weakened man as he continued to run his fist up and down his length. Just as he was about to cum, the front door was unlocked and a man with red eyes, wearing sweatpants and a black hoodie, walked in.

America literally froze as Prussia stared at him, his mouth wide open. America turned red. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Prussia coming over that day! He just sat there with his hand in his pants as Prussia snickered and walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch trying to cough back what was probably obnoxious laughter.

"Dude...relax. I'm not going to tell Mattie." Prussia said, putting a hand on America's shoulder.

America laughed a little, and took his hand out of his jeans., grinning awkwardly. "Thanks. Knew I could count on you, bro! Ah, but shit, I'm still fucking horny..." America sighed and closed his eyes, not noticing as Prussia slid off the couch and onto the floor in front of America, positioning himself in front of his legs.

Putting his hand on America's erection, Prussia snickered at his reaction. He put a hand over his mouth, not believing that he had just moaned in front of Prussia. Prussia chuckled as he continued to rub America with a sly grin on his face.

"Relax, Alfred!" He said, glancing at America through half-lidded eyes. "I'm not going to leave you hanging...just sit back and enjoy. It'll be your months-early birthday present." America grinned weakly and nodded for Prussia to continue.

Slipping his jeans all of the way off him, Prussia pulled down America's boxers as well and looked at his member. His eyes widened at its size.

"_Fuck_, bro!" Prussia said. "You're almost as big as _me_!"

"Probably bigger." America snorted. "Maybe someday we should compa-_ah_!"

His sentence was cut off as Prussia licked the tip of his head, swirling his tongue around in America's juices. America moaned enthusiastically, causing shivers to travel down Prussia's spine. Even though he and America were best friends, Prussia had always noticed how hot he was, with his slightly muscular build and adorably handsome face. He had secretly wanted to do something like this for a very long time, not that the awesome Prussia would ever admit that aloud...totally not.

Shrugging mentally and dismissing his errant thoughts, Prussia enveloped America's head in his mouth, sucking on it. America threw his head back against the couch and bucked his hips.

"God, Gil!" He moaned. "Don't-don't stop, mmkay?"

Prussia grinned devilishly around America's member, nodding. "Mmph." He agreed, though he knew America wouldn't understand him.

Experimentally, he bobbed his head up and down a few times, causing a stream of cusswords and moans to escape America's mouth loudly. Pre-cum was now running down his length, soaking Prussia hand that was grasping the part of America's length that he couldn't reach with his hand and was squeezing it slightly.

Prussia's cheeks became dusted with pink as America's cock throbbed in his hand and mouth, needing to empty itself. Just a few more licks and-

And Mattie walked in the door to find his lover and his best friend engaged in some serious strange activity. He blushed profusely, lowering his eyes as Prussia's mouth disengaged itself from America's member with a loud _pop_!

America, who was beyond caring that he'd just been caught receiving a blowjob, leaned his head back on the couch and groaned. All he could think about now was sex, sex, sex, and it wasn't helping that Mattie was walking over to him to probably bitch him out and call him a man-whore.

Standing in front of the two nations, one on the couch and one on the floor, Canada sighed. He glanced at America's shut eyes and both of the countries' flushed expressions and put his bags on the couch.

"Al..." He began. "If you were so horny, why didn't you just call me over sooner?"

America peeked between his fingers at his lover who was towering over him (for once) and grinned slightly. "Sure, babe, I'll do that next time. But, now that you're here..."

"Hey!" Prussia growled at them. "I'm still here!"

America and Canada both looked at him and he swallowed hard. He had never seen such a predatory look on Canada's face before. He shivered slightly and was about to open his mouth when America moved onto the floor and sat on top of him.

"Mattie...how much would you like a blowjob right now?" America said, grinning at the albino beneath him.

Canada's jaw dropped and he flushed scarlet. "I...um...don't know?"

America shook his head at his shy lover and flipped Prussia over so he was sitting on the albino's ass with his crotch pressed on it. Prussia let out a small gasp of surprise as America pointed to the ground in front of Prussia's nose. Nodding, Canada moved over to sit in front of the red-eyed nation.

"So..." America said to Prussia, leaning down so his mouth was to his ear. "Have you ever been topped before?" He let out a small laugh.

Prussia blushed scarlet and mumbled something into the carpet. Deciding to repeat himself a little louder, he said, "Yeah...but I'm not saying by who!"

Canada's eyes widened. Someone had topped Prussia before? It was a little hard to believe that the so-called 'awesome' nation would let himself be subjected to such...well, it was a bit of a surprise, anyways.

"Alright, cool." America said. "I'm glad, that way I don't have to explain what I'm going to do and what it's for, so..."

With another grin, America whipped off Prussia's sweat pants and boxers and teased his entrance with his tongue. Prussia bit his lip to suppress a moan as the licking continued. America's rather talented tongue fluttered against Prussia's entrance a little more before he pushed a finger inside the albino, causing him to moan loudly. The sound travelled down Canada's spine, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

Thrusting his finger in and out of Prussia, America glanced up at Canada. "Strip." He commanded, and, blushing, Canada pulled off his slacks and boxers, revealing his hardened member that had been straining against his pants. Sliding another finger into the nation below him, America looked up at Canada, making the sexiest face imaginable.

"Babe..." He said in a husky voice. He nodded at Prussia's head as he pulled the red-eyed nation to his hands and knees so he could enter him. Smacking Prussia's ass sassily, America winked at Canada. Canada looked down, embarrassed that he was so aroused.

Prussia gave a short moan. "Dude...just fuck me already!"

America gave a loud laugh. "Not until you start giving Mattie a blowjob, bro. That's how threesomes work."

Prussia, though worried that his reputation as being totally awesome was on the line, quickly engulfed Canada's member in his hot, wet mouth, causing him to cry out in pure pleasure.

Satisfied, America rammed into him, moaning loudly at the tightness surrounding his dick. Though he had been prepared, the enormously horny Prussia was seriously tight, and it was difficult for America to keep from slamming into him without any care, but Prussia was his bro. He wasn't trying to hurt him.

Prussia flinched slightly at the intrusion to his posterior but continued licking Canada's length. America's huge girth hurt slightly, but he was quickly becoming used to it. Reaching a hand up to fondle Canada, he bucked his hips back at America, signaling him to continue.

America grinned and pulled out of Prussia almost entirely, and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate directly. Prussia gave a loud moan that was muffled by Canada's dick in his mouth.

"Aaaah!" Canada gasped as Prussia's moan vibrated along his length. America flinched at the sound, being turned on even more than before by it.

America began thrusting into Prussia with a regular pattern, enjoying the hot chorus of groans and moans Canada and Prussia were letting loose. He glanced up at Mattie, who had a flustered expression. Winking, he thrust into Prussia again and grabbed the albino nation's ignored member.

Surprised by the sudden contact to his nether regions, Prussia's hand that was on Canada's length tightened and caused Canada to cry out loudly. America gave a chuckle.

"You're so sexy, Mattie." He cooed in a husky voice as he continued to thrust into Prussia. Prussia was amazed that America was such a good topper-he was hitting his prostate with every thrust, causing an unimaginable heat to pool in Prussia's stomach. Realizing he was close, Prussia pumped Canada faster, trying to help him cum too.

Canada's moans increased in volume until he was practically screaming out both Prussia and America's names. He was so close to cumming, as was America. Thrusting into Prussia's prostate a few more times, America came right after Canada and Prussia, who had both come together.

"Aaaaal..." Canada moaned loudly. His seed spattered Prussia's face as America's cum filled Prussia. Panting heavily, the nations all collapsed to the floor. All except Canada, who, while still blushing, pulled on his clothes and stood up.

"Mattie..." America said in a quieter voice. "Where ya goin'?"

Canada grabbed his things from the couch. "I'm going home to shower-again-and meet up with a friend of mine...I was going to tell you, but, uh..."

"You got distracted." America grinned. Prussia groaned a little from his spot on the floor.

Giving them both an exasperated look, Canada kissed America goodbye and practically flew out the door. After a few minutes of silence, Prussia turned to face America, who was leaning with his back against the couch.

"So..." He said, giving America a sly look. "Want to continue?"

Smirking evilly, America leaned his face close into Prussia's.

"You know it."

**Annnnd end. I know it got a little fast there at the end, but...anyways! R&R, and tell me if you liked it/what I could've done better/if you want this to continue. I know I can't be the only one curious about what happens next~!**

**-Tsukamo**


End file.
